Birthday
by san squared
Summary: Oneshot. Harry and Draco our together sometime after Hogwarts. Harry surprises the fed up Draco Malfoy with a bit of knowledge he never shared with Harry.


This was a gift for san two from san one because san two recently celebrated a birthday. An by san two's direction, we have chosen to submit it.

* * *

Harry pushed his chapping lips against Draco's reluctant mouth, their tongues clashing like wet velvet. Harry's hands grasped with hunger at Draco's naked hips, pulling each of their bodies dangerously close. Draco's prick bumped roughly against Harry's unclothed belly, aching with frustration for release.

"If you don't say my name, I won't put myself inside you" Harry gasped through their tumbling kisses. His tongue suffered fresh nips from Draco in reply. He repeated his order again, with more clarity. "Say it, or I won't do it."

Draco only grinned in triumph, he knew perfectly well how much Harry craved to have him and he wasn't about to bow so easily for the Gryffindor. He pushed his dampened finger tips up Harry's smooth chest, happy to hear his breath quickening under his touch. His grasp was firm around Harry's shoulders as he backed upward, teasing him with the heated sensation hitting his writhing abdomen. When Harry pulled away for a moment to breath fully, Draco pounced at his chance. He pushed Harry down, pinning him with more ease than he half expected.

Harry stared at the platinum head rising above him. Draco gave him a short smirk before lowering his lips over Harry's face, his gentle breath warming his nose with moisture. Before he could manage a kiss, Draco's face had disappeared from view. It's new location was swiftly recognized when Harry felt a long stream of wet glide over his shuddering thighs. He lost his train of though amidst the shock of Draco's sudden movements. Harry's hard prick bobbed impatiently beside Draco's hungry mouth.

"Dra- Stop it" Harry had barely muttered but Draco had heard him clearly.

"You said it" Draco was looking excited, his eyes glittered with joy. "I won."

"Shut up" Harry groaned again, anxiously moving against Draco's body, attempting to remind Draco of their previous activities.

"No, you said my name. That means I won this twisted game and won't stop until I receive my prize. Spread your legs wide, Potter, I want a good look at you while I rob you of whatever innocence you've managed to keep."

"Come off it. I didn't say anything, I only moaned."

"Yah, moaned my name. Now spread them."

Harry bit his own lip, considering the best way of maneuvering himself out of his current situation. He shifted his thin legs apart slowly, watching Draco quiver with anticipation. He rolled his eyes at Draco's looks of desire and relaxed against the backboard of his wooden bed frame. As Draco moved in to fill the gap between the two boys, Harry locked his legs around his waist in a sudden movement. He grasped Draco's waxing prick with ease and held on tightly.

"Give it up. I'm not allowing you inside me so just obliverate the thought" Harry spoke with a hoarse voice, ignoring Draco's whimpers for release. "I won't let you go until you moan my name. Just say it once, it won't kill you."

Draco withered under Harry's controlling grip, secretly wishing he would finish him off like that instead of dragging him into the drowning process of sex. He gazed at him with heavily lidded eyes, a steely look of determination fixing itself upon him. Harry raised an impatient brow and gave Draco's prick a harsh tug, causing him to moan loudly. Draco was quickly melting in Harry's hand, but he had the feeling that he'd be in worse trouble if he were to come now. He rolled his head back in a mix of submission and need, as his lips parted slightly and the smallest, inaudible word was moaned out.

"I can't hear you" Harry pushed on, squeezing the tense member between his fingers urgently.

"Ha-Harry. Aw, fuck you" Draco groaned in his defeat, trying desperately to move away from Harry's hand.

"Fuck who" Harry asked mischievously smiling with satisfaction.

"You" Draco looked ready to bite him hard in the shoulder. "Harry, fuck me."

Harry took this direct order without complaint. He grabbed Draco's ankles and pushed them apart, resting them on either side of his lower torso. Harry slid a long finger inside Draco's moist vessel, twisting it hurriedly, assuring himself that Draco was more then ready for him. He removed it and Draco let out a disappointed sound. Draco's hands grasped around Harry's middle, pulling him closer. Harry lifted a leg and guided his erupting prick inside Draco.

With only a dew rough plunges in and out of the blonde, both boys were exploding with orgasm. Harry's come was leaking out of Draco and onto his thigh, mixing with the semen Draco had emitted from his own swelling cock. Draco nestled his face into Harry's chest, his breath heavy against the warm flesh. Harry rocked a few more times, plainly enjoying the delicious feeling of their bodies mashing together. Eventually he exited him and pushed them both down against the neglected cushions lining the bed.

"Draco" Harry spoke through the barrier of pillow and white locks of hair from the other boy.

Draco looked irritably at his dark haired lover"Yes"

Harry motioned Draco's gaze to an antiques clock at the side of the bed, illuminated by moonlight. "Happy birthday."


End file.
